The present invention relates to the field of cameras and, more particularly, to a system and method for pre-setting the counter wheel in a camera pre-loaded with film.
Inexpensive cameras, such as single use cameras, have been provided which are pre-loaded with film in the factory and provided to the consumer ready for use. The film counter has usually been set to count down from the maximum number of exposures available on the camera back to zero. In this way, a consumer merely needs to look through the film counter window to determine how many pictures remain, without having to do the math or remember how many exposures were available initially on the roll.
However, it is difficult to set the counter wheel to the appropriate position during film pre-loading if the pre-loading is accomplished after the camera is assembled. The numbers silkscreened on the counter wheel must show the appropriate number of exposures remaining after the film has been pre-wound.
What is needed is a simple but accurate system and method for pre-setting the film counter wheel when pre-loading film into a camera. This object, as well as others, is satisfied by the present inventions.
A system and method for pre-setting the counter wheel orientation in a camera pre-loaded with film is provided. Alignment indicia on the counter wheel are arranged during assembly to determine at various positions relative to the camera metering system whether the counter silk screen has been properly aligned and the counter properly preset.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent in the description that follows.